Connections
by K.J. McDaniel
Summary: Hermione Granger is in a deep hole that she can't get out of. She somehow managed to get caught up in a plan, that was long sorted out centuries ago. That involves her beloved decreased headmaster, the crazed female Death Eater, and the Dark Lord himself. With little time, that Hermione has. She must figure a way to stop the plan, before the greatest witch and wizards awaken again.


**Warning: This story will be slow-pace, lot's of backstory, and rated M (Obviously). This will touch on abuse, incest, slashes, sex, violence, and much more. I hope that you enjoy the ride that I am planning.**

 **Pairings: Hermione/Bellatrix/Morgana, Morgana/Merlin, Morgana/Arthur, Bellatrix/Andromeda/Narcissa, Narcissa/James, James/Lily, Lily/Severus, Lucius/Narcissa, Luna/Neville, Gilderoy/Rita, McGonagall/Dumbledore, Ginny/Nymphadora/Harry, Remus/Sirius, Dean/Angelina, George/Verity, Fred/OC, Charlie/OC, Bill/Fleur, TBA**

 **Prologue**

On the autumn day that was called Halloween, the night in the woods was beautiful. Illuminated by the full moon, it had a sense eeriness. A female figure walked across the wood, her steps hurried but composed. The serene and quiet wood was interrupted by grumbling and a man appeared, from the obscure part of the woods. He was a head taller than the woman, and he was jogging to catch up to her. Mordred was irritated that his mother, Morgana, woken him up this late into the night.

 _There was a knocking at the door, and Mordred decided to ignore it. The villagers in his village, always came knocking at night. Claiming that it was urgent, only to find out that it could have waited until the morning. But the knocking didn't stop. And finally his wife, Stella, nudge him._

 _"It may be important this time." She muttered, "Mordred, please."_

 _He groaned as he got out of the bed, walking towards his closets to get his robe. Once he slipped it on, Mordred head towards the door, and as if sensing him, the knocking stopped_. _Mordred opened the door, and came face-to-face with a woman, who had a hood covering her face. Despites this, black curls tumbled over her shoulders and Mordred immediately knew who she was. He grew up seeing those midnight black curls._

 _"Mother what brings you here, late into the night?" Mordred asked_

 _"Get dress." Morgana said dismissively, "Now."_

 _Mordred stood there baffled, and Morgana threw back her hood. Her heavily-lidded eyes narrowed at him, causing Mordred to go and get dress._

 _"Who is it?" Stella asked sleepily._

 _"Mother," Mordred answer, as he pulled on a pair of pants._

 _"What does she want at this hour?" Stella asked, sitting up from the bed._

 _"Who knows when it come to mother?" Mordred replied._

 _As he started to put on a shirt, Stella got out of bed. Before Mordred could stop her, she was heading down the hall._

 _"Mother-in-law."_

 _"Daughter-in-law."_

 _The two had insist in calling each other this, since neither was worthy of saying the other's name._

 _"What brings you here?" Stella asked_

 _"That doesn't concern you, little girl." Morgana sneered._

 _Mordred hurried to put on his boots, before preceding to stop any further argument._

 _"Ready to go?" Morgana asked, casting a look at her son._

 _"Yes mother." Mordred answered._

 _"Be safe." Stella said, as she kissed Mordred on the cheek._

 _Morgana snorted, "Unnecessary order."_

 _Stella shot her a dirty look._

 _"I will." Mordred reassured her, as he grabbed his cloak and wand._

 _Then he followed Morgana into the night._

"Where are we going?" Mordred asked.

Morgana slightly faltered. She hated being question about her authority, motives, or _anything_.

"You'll see soon enough." Morgana said.

And that was it from that conversation. As the silence was constantly interrupted by the footsteps, Mordred noticed that Morgana began to slow down. He took a look at their surroundings, and dread came inkling in overcoming his annoyed mood. A cobblestone paved walkway stretched down a tamed lawn. The gates, which were tightly closed, was black and designed like thorn vines. The archway was grand and engraved at the very top was _Toujours Pur_. They were at the Noble House of Black.

"What is the meaning of this, mother?" Mordred hissed, as they came close to the gate.

"Patience my son." Morgana said.

He had no choice but to abide to what his mother said. What were they doing here? What business did Morgana have for the notorious Licorus Black? Minutes ticked by as they waited for the gates to be opened. And as time pass, Morgana ran her fingers through the vine like metal. A gesture that many would dismiss, but what Mordred knew was a sign of dwelling patience. The gates, then, creak open, as if sensing the danger of Morgana's impatience. They then stepped inside, and continued their journey to the Mansion. Dark, malice, and magnificent Mordred had to grudgingly admitted that he was a bit scared of the house. Once they reached the door of the Manor, Morgana knocked on the door. The door immediately opened, and a House Elf stood there.

"Licorus Black." Morgana said haughty.

The House Elf bowed, before vanishing.

"Filthy things." Morgana muttered.

"They do things that you refuse to do mother." Mordred sighed, "Like taking care of me."

 _Smack!_

Mordred's head was forced to the side, his cheek burning. He turned to face his mother, who was glaring at him.

"I taught you, ungrateful child. Are you not one of the few powerful wizard out there?" Morgana snarled.

"I needed a mother not a mentor, there were plenty of those in Hogwarts." Mordred exclaimed.

Morgana snorted, "Those teachers- _mentors_ has you put them-are pathetic."

"Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Godric Gryffindor are the best wizards and witches alive." Mordred said.

Morgana laughed darkly, "You're sadly mistaken."

"Just because they're not like your Merlin-"

"I hope I'm not interrupting any family matters." A voice cut in.

The two turned around and came face to face with Licorus Black. Cold crystal grey eyes flicker back and forth between the two, with Morgana smiling at him and Mordred glaring. His black hair was slick back, and handsome face was amused by them.

"Licorus, dear." Morgana said, "Can we come in?"

"Yes of course, do your son know of the plans?" Licorus asked, letting them.

Morgana glanced at Mordred before answering coolly, "No I did not, but my son is smart and will catch on quickly."

"Well shall see about that shall we?" Licorus said, with an amusing tone in his voice.

"What is going on here mother?" Mordred demand, as he glanced at Morgana and Licorus, "What is your relations with him?"

Morgana laughed out loud, "That is none of your business."

Mordred frowned at the answer, and continued to follow the two. They passed the living room, meeting room, and continued on to the basement. As Morgana descended down with Licorus without hesitation, Mordred did. He didn't trust the man or what he and his mother was up to. And why did it need his help in this?

"Mordred!" Morgana called, halfway door the stairs.

He reached out to grab the railing, before descending down the stairs as well. The darkness alluded the malice of the place, the echoing footsteps could bring chills down somebody's spine, the whispering of Licorus warned danger. Mordred wanted to leave this place at once, wanted to go home back to his wife, and go back to sleep as if nothing happened. But he had no choice but to follow his mother. Never had she bother him, because of his marriage with Stella. She always came when she really needed him. And the curiosity nipped and nudge at him to find out what was going on. The spinal staircase finally stop, and an oval basement was in full view of him. The stereotypical star in the circle was in the center of the floor, and Mordred only knew that to appear only for dark magic. What the hell was going on?

"Our end is coming, son." Morgana said, "Licorus, Merlin, and I of course."

Mordred's eyes widen, "Mother, you're only 40-"

"It doesn't matter the age, death comes for us all." Morgana interrupted.

"Memento Mori." Mordred muttered.

Morgana smiled, "You remember."

"But, wait, why are all three of your ends are coming?" Mordred asked.

The exchanged look between Morgana and Licorus, made him feel unease.

"Well not quite, son-"

"I'm not your son." Mordred snapped.

" _Mordred."_ Morgana hissed.

"-Your mother and I have come up with a plan to resurrected from the dead." Licorus continued as if he hadn't been interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Mordred said with wide-eyes.

"It's no secret that Ministry of Magic, will allow these...mudbloods to take over." Licorus said with disgust.

"But Merlin supports it, what makes you think that once you are reincarnated that Merlin will side with you."

"That's the beauty of reincarnation." Morgana said smiling, "We have no clue who will be reborn as who. Well, we'll know about me."

"Explain." Mordred said puzzled.

"I have a very straightforward prophecy. I will be reincarnated to the Oldest daughter of three, name meaning the female warrior, and is born into the Noble House of Black." Morgana said.

"Unbelievable." Mordred said.

Morgana smiled at him, "Yes it would seem so, wouldn't it? Though you're curious to why you are here."

Mordred slowly nodded, "Where do I fall in?"

"You're going to help us summon Merlin, there." Morgana said pointing at the Wiccan Circle.

"You're forcing him to do this." Mordred realized.

Licorus nodded, "We will also need you to help us create the Reincarnation Spell."

"So you can cause mayhap in the future? No." Mordred said, "Go to hell."

Licorus glared at him coldly, before whipping out his wand, " _Crucio!_ "

Mordred dropped to the ground, and wither on the floor. A scream was threatening to come out, but he bit his lower lip until blood was drawn. Then it stopped, and Mordred looked up and glared at Licorus. He turned to his mother who was void of emotions.

"I see that you allow anyone to hurt your only son." Mordred grunt, as he shakily got off the floor.

"You were being disrespectful." Morgana said dismissively, "You must learn your place, and if you don't...Mordred you will end up dead."

"I take my chances." Mordred mumbled.

"You foolish child." Licorus said disapprovingly.

"I'm not a child-" Mordred started.

"Are you sure about that?" Licorus cut in, "So foolish enough not to know when to bow down, makes you a child."

Mordred gritted his teeth, "I'm so sorry master."

Licorus gave Mordred a cold smile, "If you were my son, you would think twice about behaving like this."

"But I'm not." Mordred countered.

"This argument is useless, can we summon Merlin already?" Morgana sighed.

"How are we doing this?" Mordred asked.

"The best witches and wizards you know." Morgana mocked him, "Yet they didn't teach you the basic Wiccan. Shame isn't it?"

"As you have mention earlier, we should get this over with." Mordred said, ignoring her jab.

Morgana snorted, "Use that blood and smear it around the circle."

As Mordred did this, Morgana pricked both hers and Licorus's finger, and they did the same thing.

"Now stand in front one of the star points, and hold my hand." Morgana said.

Mordred grabbed ahold if Morgana's hand, as Licorus took his.

"Repeat after me." Morgana said, " _Inferorum Merlin tuum constituisti eum infirmum et impotens...Inferorum Merlin tuum constituisti eum infirmum et impotens...Inferorum Merlin tuum constituisti eum infirmum et impotens-"_

Mordred chanted with them, and the Wiccan symbol started to glow blood red. Slowly a form started to materialize, until it was Merlin laying there. The man looked up, his blue eyes blazing with anger.

"What is the meaning of this?" The older man growled.

"Welcome dear." Morgana whispered.

"I'm not your dear, _harlot_." Merlin snapped.

Morgana's eyes turned cold and hard, a cruel smile began to form, "Nothing that really concerns your approval."

"The great and powerful Merlin, captured. Whoever thought that this day would come." Licorus chuckled.

Merlin turned his head to meet the Head of the Noble House of Black, "Should have known that you would be behind this."

"But Morgana found the resources to make this happen." Licorus told him.

Morgana smiled at that, and Licorus continued on, "You see we know what's going to happen in the future. Mudbloods, Blood traitors etc. And we're planning on stopping that."

"You?" Merlin said in disbelief, "A coward like yourself?"

Licorus glared at Merlin, "I wouldn't talk like that, if I was in your position."

He waited for Merlin to say something, but the wizard remained silent.

"Morgana has made an incarnation that will have us reborn in the near future. True we won't remember our intentions or our past lives." Licorus said, "True me nor you will be assured that we will be reborn as wizards, powerful ones at that-"

"Morgana's guaranteed?" Merlin interrupted, turning to face her again.

"Why yes, one of us have to be." Morgana said.

"She'll be reborn into my family." Licorus informed him, "So I'll will be preparing my children to look down at those below them."

Merlin snorted, "Please inform me, _Black,_ are we to remain in the body of our reincarnated self?"

"No." Morgana answered coolly, "On this day, there will be a full moon. On this day when the moon is full, it will align itself with the sun. Being the dark wizards and witch that we are-"

"I'm not a dark wizard." Merlin growled.

"Yet you taught me everything you knew." Morgana said, clearly enjoying this, "And look where I am now."

"You had a choice Morgana." Merlin snapped, "And you chose the dark side. You use all my teaching and twisted into something dark and evil."

"Can the two of you stop this lover's spat?" Licorus sighed, "It's quite tiresome."

Morgana's cheeks turn red, "This isn't a lover's spat."

"Then please continue."

She was quiet for a moment, "The power of from that, will bring us back."

"Please tell me how are we to go back to our body, without looking dead." Merlin asked.

"It didn't go into great detail," Morgana hesitantly admitted.

"So this might not work?" Merlin pressed.

Morgana looked down, and that told everything.

"Mother." Mordred said, turning to her, "What happens if this doesn't work?"

Morgana stayed silent.

" _Morgana!_ " Licorus hiss, "What happens if it doesn't work? If we fail?"

"We will instantly die the moment the incarnation is done." Morgana said slowly.

Mordred cursed, letting go of Morgana's and Licorus hands.

"Don't tell me, Morgana didn't mention that small mishap, Licorus." Merlin said laughing.

Licorus calmly walked toward Morgana, and smacked her. Mordred and Merlin watched as Morgana fell to the ground, and immediately Merlin stopped laughing.

"Morgana's a talent witch." Merlin said quietly, as Morgana started to get up, "As she mention before, I've taught her everything I knew."

Licorus hauled Morgana up, and looked down at her with disgust, "As cliché as it sounds: I knew better than to let a woman do a man's job."

"Trust me Licorus, as long as everybody does as told, then that small chance that would ever happen." Morgana said tightly.

Everyone turned to Merlin.

"Of course, I will." Merlin grumbled, "I didn't have plans of dying so quickly."

"Great." Mordred sighed, "Now let him unloose."

Morgana barely glanced Merlin's way, before snapping her fingers. The Wiccan Symbol stopped glowing, and Merlin was able to step out of it.

"What are we to do?" Merlin asked.

Morgana summoned a knife and a bowl, while beckoning Merlin and Licorus to sit down.

"You'll be the binder, my son." Morgana said, "When I finish, you will say: 'I, Mordred, see this incarnation done...and give the ritual permission to prevail.' In Latin. You still know how to speak Latin do you?"

Mordred nodded, "Yes mother."

Morgana nod absentmindedly before setting to work. She cut her palm up, and let the blood spill into the bowl. She passed the knife to Licorus, who did the same thing and passed it on to Merlin, who followed suit. The next thing was that Morgana cut off a lock of her hair, and passed on the knife. Licorus and Merlin repeated the action. Mordred stood behind them, and watched Morgana lead them through the ritual. There was a sense of concentration, of determination that was shown on Morgana's face. Mordred had witness it many times before, Morgana was never the one to be calm and quiet. But when doing rituals, spells, incarnations, _anything_ magically it seem to shut her up. Though joy didn't show on Morgana's face when she did it have a sort of serene look on her face.

"Hold my hand." Morgana said, flipping back her black hair, "Repeat after me: _Sine somno corpus recessit anima mea in carne mea, pro anima mea et invenit hostiam metere. Die noctuque infuso art ... ... corpore aderunt Merlini Licorus et de Fay Morgan_."

They chanted it three times, before everything grew quietly. Morgana's grip tighten around Merlin's and Licorus's hands, before she closed her eyes. Looking rather pale.

"Do it now Mordred." Morgana demanded, in an urgent matter.

Mordred whipped out his wand, and said the binding words: " _I, Mordred, videatur hoc incarnatione agendis ... et dare rituali licentia praevalere."_

Hot blue, red, and gold sparks sprouted out of his wand. They circled around the three before each spark went inside them. Morgana's eyes flew up, and she gasp for breath.

"It is done."


End file.
